Playing fool
by Ms-FlaffyC
Summary: Guys are playing a nice Russian card game - durak (fool)


Playing fool  
  
1.1 By Ms_FlaffyC  
  
Disclaimer: Xmen are Marvel`s, and that`s a pity, because if they were mine, I wouldn`t torture them as Marvel does. Oh, and Russian people don`t like suing, so please don`t do this to me, I`m not making anything of it.  
  
Thanks to: Kuro for betareading and patiently answering all my stupid questions :)  
  
Feedbacks: Are always welcomed and carefully read at flaffyk@mail.ru  
  
Logan`s room in the mansion on Greymalkin Lane was one of the few places large enough to accommodate several men gathering around a table. A cloud of smoke hung heavily in the air, and beer bottles clinked around as they were opened, emptied, then unceremoniously deposited anywhere that didn't endanger the card game.  
  
"So nice of you, Pierre, to teach us this wonderful game," drawled Remy as the gathered mutants shifted in their seats around the table. He shuffled the cards professionally and dealt to them. "Spades." he announced solemnly and looked into his cards.  
  
"Yes, but you appeared to be very talented students!" Piotr smiled.  
  
"Oh yeah," mumbled Logan with a cigar in his teeth. "You screwed up, Gumbo: the right suit." Remy grabbed his head in feigned horror.  
  
"What was the Professor saying about Magneto?" asked Scott, staring at his cards before muttering "Finished."  
  
"Who cares?" Sam shrugged, "The pack is over an` Ah`m completely defeated." Gambit cheerily tossed him the deck. Sam dealt and, looking at his cards, dropped his head on his hands. "Ooh guys. What a deal."  
  
"Wonderful deal, mon ami!" happy imps capered in Remy`s eyes. "I believe we can finish dis round right now."  
  
Bobby tried to reach the beer, which was standing on a small table, without getting up, but fell down on Scott rather noisily, managing to peer into his cards. Scott passed the beer without diverting his eyes from the game. Cable sadly looked at his cards, at the table.  
  
"Finished," the white-haired Summers muttered, "No, please, not clubs!"  
  
The door opened and a puffing and panting Warren flew into the room. Remy lazily shook ash off his cigarette and moved over, waving the blonde debutante over. "Sit down, li`l Angel."  
  
Warren slumped down on the chair, momentarily caught by his exhaustion but quickly noting the progress of the game before him. "So, you started without me?!!"  
  
Cable was shuffling the cards. Bobby sipped his beer and nudged Scott with a wink, "So, where are our ladies tonight?"  
  
Logan made a horrible face as he looked at his cards: "Wait, there's one more Seven."  
  
"Why, they went shopping," Bishop raised an eyebrow. "Finished."  
  
Piotr took a bite of his biscuit. Sam, completely entranced, looked at his cards and suddenly threw them on the table furiously. "Deal," he growled to Cable.  
  
"Bobby, and how's Ms. Frost?" smiled Gambit.  
  
"Wait-wait-wait! Where to? An ace!"  
  
"Trumps? Wow! She's fine. Asked me to say an exceptional hi to you and Rogue." Gambit became sombre.  
  
"What's so sad, Cajun?"  
  
Remy inhaled and calmly repelled 4 Queens lying in front of him.  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in." Sam said. "Tho` Ah wouldn't..."  
  
Jono came in and looked at Logan. Wolvie took the cigar out of his mouth and pointed it to the arm-chair. Jono approached it but stopped, looking hesitatingly at an awful mess.  
  
"Should be somewhere in there." Wolvie waved his hand, not bothering to look at Jono. "Gumbo, stop it." he grabbed the whole heap and Remy threw another card to him.  
  
"I'm out." he leaned back and crossed his arms on his chest.  
  
Jono was completely lost in the arm-chair mess, but finally he produced a disk out of a jeans` pocket.  
  
"Yeah, turn it on." Logan said. Sam was giggling happily, giving Bobby more cards. Remy inhaled and sipped his beer.  
  
"Draw." he announced.  
  
"Today Betsy offered to go off for the week-end together," said Warren, burying Bishop in Sixes.  
  
"Hey, that's a straight way to the chapel! Right, Scott?" - Scott was pondering agonizingly about something.  
  
"Scott?"  
  
"Yes, yes." he accurately put a card on the table.  
  
"Boo!" Bobby said, nudging Scott. Cyke looked at his cards with great concentration, and said:  
  
"Finished."  
  
"Our Cyke-The-Fearless-Leader can't t`ink and play at de same time, mon ami, don't distract him."  
  
Jono clicked his mouse.  
  
"No, it's somewhere on the 2nd disc. Spades." Wolvie gurgled, sipping beer.  
  
"Boys, let's get drunk!" Bobby offered.  
  
"Aha, an` den go to Ms. Frost." Bobby soured. "Enough, Pierre, 6 cards already." Colossus apologized and took his Jack back. Bishop sighed noisily.  
  
"Gimme the pack."  
  
Jono was typing vigorously.  
  
"One more deal, and Sam will be the greatest loser of the game."  
  
Jono took the disc out, nodded to everyone and went out of the room.  
  
"Bye-byyyeee." Remy murmured thoughtfully, drumming on the table with his fingers.  
  
Steps were heard on the stairs. The door opened, showing Rogue. Remy was sitting with his back to the door, but he felt her gaze, threw the cigarette into an ash-tray, moved the beer bottle to Cable with his elbow, made happy and innocent eyes and turned around.  
  
"Chere! So you're back!"  
  
"Yes, we're back." Rogue waved her hand trying to disperse the heavy cigarette smoke. Logan was grinning. "An` for ya, guys, we have purchases in the car, which ya need t`bring to the house, an`. The kitchen`s all yours! It`s your cookin` day today. Ya have 5 minutes t`get reed of the bottles an` ventilate the room, we`re starvin`!" the door slammed.  
  
"Don`t worry, Sam." Cable tapped him on the shoulder. "You'll win back tomorrow." 


End file.
